Resistence
by LexieFanatic
Summary: Hiccup's position as leader, as well as his budding relationship with Astrid, are challenged when an old foe shows up on Dragon's Edge. RTTE: S3 Spoilers. Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

Astrid had been out patrolling when she detected smoke from one of the nearby islands they kept watch over.

The sweet smell of burning wood was strong in the air, indicating the campfire was still currently in use.

She quickly hopped off Stormfly and pulled forth her axe.

A trampling sound vibrated against the ground.

The wise thing in that moment would be turn to around and return to the Edge, but Astrid's confrontational spirit always overtook her.

The bushes to her left shook violently, and Astrid made herself ready to attack. When, suddenly, a dragon roar filled up the air.

It sounded vaguely familiar. But she couldn't quite place it until the dragon stepped forward.

Astrid's eyes widened in surprise at the Typhoomerang.

It didn't take long for recognition to dawn upon her, especially as the dragon sought her attention.

"Torch?" she asked in bewilderment.

Torch had all but disappeared on them since their last encounter with him. He hadn't been seen again, not since...

No.

Astrid shook her head, trying to dismiss the thought that entered her mind.

It sounded too impossible. They were far beyond the borders of the Archipelago. What were the chances that all their troubles followed them here?

Then again, Dagur the Deranged had showed up. Granted, he had actually been looking for them.

Astrid relaxed from her defensive stance, smiling unsurely at Torch.

"Long time, no see," she said with a breathy laugh. The Typhoomerang leaned into her touch.

"I could say the same to you," a voice suddenly echoed back at her. Astrid quickly grabbed her axe again.

Hroar's handsome form walked into view, a self-satisfied smirk playing on his face.

"You!" Astrid spat. "What are you doing out here?!" she edged her weapon farther as he stepped closer.

Hroar held up his hands in surrender.

"Geez, Astrid. Relax. I'm not here to hurt you," he spoke in a soft tone.

Astrid snorted. "Why should I believe you? You tried to hurt us and our dragons last time we saw you!"

Hroar sighed. "You are right," he agreed tentatively. "What I did was wrong, I know that and I apologize. But that was years ago. I promise I have changed now!" he insisted, stroking a hand over Torch.

She opened her mouth to argue but her mind lingered on Dagur suddenly. They had never expected him to go through the change he did, or his noble sacrifice.

Astrid sighed.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated her initial question.

Hroar leaned his lanky body against a tree, eyes closed.

"I was looking for you," he admitted. "You and the the rest of the riders."

Astrid raised her eyebrow skeptically."Why?"

Hroar scratched the back of his head in a similar manner Hiccup often did. "I want to be a dragon rider like you guys," he answered with a shrug. "Help out, be a hero for once."

Astrid couldn't completely shake off her weariness, but she also had to acknowledge that more riders meant a stronger defense against Viggo and his men. They could use all the help they could get.

"I.. I need to talk to Hiccup and the others first," she sighed.

Hroar nodded. "That's fine. Torch and I will just stick around here until you come back."

Astrid mounted Stormfly again, getting ready to take off.

"Oh and Astrid?" Hroar's voice made her pause. She looked over at him to see him staring at her intently, eyes lingering over her face and chest. "You look really good."

Astrid rolled her eyes and motioned Stormfly to take off. "C'mon girl. Lets go and get Hiccup."

-o-

 **AN: Hroar is a character from the HTTYD comic book series, and I'm so glad he has finally been added on here.**

 **Some facts about Hroar: He appeared as a disguised villain in the 5th edition of the comics, The Stowaway. He has qualities that would make him an anti-hero. He trained Torch from Defenders of Berk. Hroar is described as intelligent, handsome, charming, clever and wicked. He is slightly taller and a bit bulkier than Hiccup. In the comics he and Hiccup are presented as opposites when it comes to dragons. Hiccup calms them down while Hroar riles them up.**

 **Oh and Hroar thinks of Astrid as his kindred spirit. He is the only character to make Hiccup feel jealousy when it comes to Astrid. You can read more about Hroar on the HTTYD wikipedia.**

 **I'm going to use Hroar to drive Hiccup and Astrid closer to an official couple.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was tweaking his spare leg when Astrid arrived back at the Edge. He didn't look up as he greeted her, too engrossed with his task at hand.

Astrid gave Toothless a small nuzzle in the passing, before stepping up closer to Hiccup. She cast his prosthetic a weary look. "Is your leg bothering you again?"

"Nah," Hiccup replied quickly. "I just want it to be interchangeable so I can walk on slippery surfaces without constantly feeling like I'm about to fall on my face."

"That's... understandable," Astrid giggled.

"Yeah."

The sound of her laughter twitched the corners of his mouth slightly.

"So I gather everything went well today?" he changed the subject.

Astrid took a deep breath, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "Actually, I need to tell you something and you are not definitely going to like hearing this."

There was a pause before Hiccup finally snapped his head up, eyebrows raised questionably. "Oh?"

Astrid grabbed one of her arms self-consciously, which made him frown.

"Astrid tell me what happened," he prompted when she hesitated, placing a hand on her shoulder to encourage her.

Astrid sighed. There was no way Hiccup would agree to this so easily. Despite the circumstances and needing more leverage against Viggo, Hroar was a bit of a sore subject to Hiccup.

To give Hroar a fair chance, they would therefore have to meet face to face.

"Maybe it's best I show you."

x-x-x

Astrid cast Hiccup several glances as they flew side by side. He looked tense and unamused. She hoped this wasn't something that would anger him.

Once they reached their intended destination after sundown, Astrid noticed that Torch was left by himself.

The campfire also looked a bit abandoned, and there were no signs of Hroar nearby.

Hiccup approached the Typhoomerang with curiosity.

"That can't be. He looks exactly like-"

"Torch! There you are buddy," Hroar interrupted, moving out from the thick bushes screening the ocean. "Stop wandering off on your own, will you?"

Hiccup's mouth fell open in shock, eyes widening comically.

Hroar turned to him and Astrid with a smirk.

"Looking taller than I remember, Haddock," he chuckled, stepping up-close so they were at eye-level. "And apparently living the dream out here, huh? Got that adventure realized after all," he said, winking at Astrid.

Hiccup's expression turned grim, his fists curling at his sides.

"Astrid," he turned to the startled blonde beside him. "A word. Please."

x-x-x

"Why didn't you just tell me it was _him_?" Hiccup spoke in a heated tone. "Why drag me all the way out here?"

"He says he wants to be a dragon rider like us, Hiccup. You would have outright refused to give him a chance!" she tried to reason in a soft voice.

Hiccup snorted. "There is no way we are letting this guy into our home and be a part of our group. He is not trustworthy, not after what happened last time."

Astrid bit her lip. "But he says he has changed. He is not with the Outcasts anymore. Torch wouldn't trust him if he really was a threat to us."

Hiccup stared at her in bewilderment.

"Hiccup, how is this any different from Dagur? Or even Alvin? Isn't it a good thing more of our opponents are willing to change?"

Hiccup closed his eyes in exasperation.

"You are usually so distrustful with strangers, Astrid. Why the sudden change of heart, especially for _this guy_ "? he asked with a frown.

Astrid frowned back at him. "You are the one who told me I should be more open-minded, remember?"

Hiccup sighed. He did tell her that. But Astrid being more optimistic about Hroar specifically bothered him for some reason.

"You have to admit he would make a great ally against Viggo," she continued wistfully. "We could use all the help we can get."

Hiccup held his stern expression but at last gave her a reluctant nod. "Fine. You are right. But nothing permanent happens until have we discussed this with the rest of the gang," he spoke in a firm tone, glaring at the ground.

"Agreed."

x-x-x

"So this is Dragon's Edge?" Hroar said in an amazed tone, taking in the small island with bulging eyes from afar, his dragon Torch carrying a similar expression.

Hiccup didn't respond, merely keeping course straight forth. Astrid and Stormfly slid up next to him and Toothless. "You okay?" she asked as she took in his morose face.

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't know. I'm still not sure if we should trust him."

Hroar suddenly took the opportunity to rush past them, taking the lead. This aggravated Hiccup further.

"He will need some serious training before he can partake in any group missions," he mummered to Astrid, keeping a low tone to stay out of Hroar's ear range.

Astrid nodded. "Definitely. Maybe we could pair him up with Heather, and I will keep watch over them? She managed to discipline Snotlout and that says something," she chuckled.

Hiccup shook his head again. "No. I'll be the only one training Hroar for the time being. I can't risk any of you getting hurt," he said, his hold on the Toothless' saddle tightening, earning him a confused warble.

"But your safety is important too!" Astrid cut in. "How about the two of us train him together?" she suggested.

He opened his mouth to protest but Hroar's thrilled shrill interrupted him. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "We will talk more about this later."

x-x-x

Hroar was quickly cornered by the twins and Snotlout after the initial greeting. Unlike Hiccup and Astrid, they appeared to have accepted him into the group straight away.

Hiccup was forced to usher them away to let Hroar finally speak up and explain his sudden interest in joining them.

"I realized I wanted a new purpose in life," Hroar began. "Alvin may be my uncle but I'm pretty much disposal to him. He has made that abundantly clear, more than once," he said with his head hung low. "I left the Outcasts a long time ago to be with Torch. It has only been the two of us for a while now, traveling around."

"What made you decide to come looking for us though?" Hiccup prompted, arms folded across his chest. "Who told you of our whereabouts?"

"No one in particular," Hroar shrugged. "I heard rumors, you know how well those travel across the Archipelago and I decided to go for it. As fate would have it, Astrid found me." Hroar turned to her with a smile. Astrid grimaced, averting her eyes.

Hiccup bit back a snort. "I'll tell you what Hroar? We will let you stay with us on the following conditions; You will always be monitored by one of us at all times. No solo flights, and no outside contact with anyone. As the leader, I will hold myself responsible for your training, at least until we know for sure we can trust you."

Hroar gave him a curt nod. Hiccup then turned to address the rest of his peers. "Is this alright with everyone?" He received nods and murmurs of approval. "I guess it's settled then."

Snotlout suddenly chimed in. "Since my hut got the nicest view, I invite Hroar to stay with me," he declared, eyebrows wiggling suggestively at Hroar.

"Be my guest," Hiccup chuckled, his mood lightning noticeably. Astrid eyed him with a playful glint.

Hroar scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, actually-"

"Why can't Hroar stay with us?" Ruffnut interrupted him. "Tuffnut and I would take _great_ care of you, buddy," she winked at him.

Hroar threw Hiccup a pleading look. Hiccup sighed. "Fishlegs?"

"How about this," Heather cut in before Fishlegs could have his say. "I will stay with Astrid and Hroar can have my hut during his trial stay? It's the only one that is mostly unfurnished and has a guest bed."

"That's fine, but we need someone to watch over him," Hiccup argued. "Giving him a whole hut to himself defeats that purpose."

Hroar stepped closer to him with a smirk. "May I be bold enough to suggest-"

"No, you may not," Hiccup told him curtly. Hroar slunk back disappointed, and everyone shot Hiccup a curious look.

"Maybe all of the guys could take turns at staying with him?" Astrid interjected.

"Not a bad idea," Hiccup agreed quickly. "That could actually work. You and Heather staying together would provide more safety, too."

Hroar frowned, deeply offended by the implications. "I have no intention of bothering any of the girls like that, Haddock. These precautions are unnecessary. But go ahead, I don't mind."

"Glad we could reach an agreement," Hiccup finalized. For the first time that evening, he smiled at Hroar. "Welcome to the Edge."

x-x-x

 **A/N: Halfway through this chapter I got writer's block. Hopefully I will be able update sooner the next time. Leave a review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
